A Tribe Divided
Transcript (Episode opens at Norongo, Day Eighteen) ' ' Hoopla: HOOPLA! ' ' Maja: So Hoopla, good job I guess. ' ' Maja: Yeah Hoopla has definitely gotta go. After a move like that, none of us will have a chance if he whips out another idol. ' ' SquidClone: Wow guys, what a night. ' ' (Everyone falls asleep and wakes up, and a boat has arrived at Norongo’s shore) ' ' Mrs. Puff: A boat arrived, and they said it’s merge time. ' ' (The boats meet up and take the three tribes to the Yoneyna island, and the screen reads Yoneyna: Day Eighteen) ' ' SpongeBob: And we’ve officially merged. Amazing. ' ' Patrick: Hey guys, it looks like we’re at the merge! ' ' Mr. Krabs: Oh boy. ' ' Plankton: I really don’t want you to be here any longer. ' ' Mr. Krabs: Well may the better man win. ' ' (Camera cuts to Man Ray, Don, and Larry) ' ' Larry: Alright Man Ray, what did you need? ' ' May Ray: I believe we should stay Calaga-strong and vote out a Juku tonight. ' ' Don: But who? ' ' Man Ray: I say Hoopla. He’s super annoying, and hasn’t done much of anything this game. ' ' Don: Okay. ' ' Don: So if Hoopla plays another idol, since I was told he played one yesterday, I’ll whip out my idol nullifier and block him. ' ' (Camera cuts to SpongeBob trying to forge a bubble blower) ' ' SpongeBob: SquidClone, can you help me out here? ' ' SquidClone: Sure thing. ' ' SpongeBob: Who do you think we should vote tonight? ' ' SquidClone: I’m thinking Hoopla. Man Ray wants to stay Calaga-strong, and voting out Hoopla would help. ' ' SpongeBob: Yeah, I guess we could do that. ' ' (Camera pans to Mrs. Puff who’s looking for an idol, Yoneyna, Day Nineteen) ' ' Mrs. Puff: Yeah I’m looking for an idol, I gotta stay safe! ' ' (Mrs. Puff finds something in a nearby tree) ' ' Mrs. Puff: You have found a steal-a-vote. At Tribal Council you may steal another tribe member’s vote. ' ' (Camera pans to Larry and Mr. Krabs) ' ' Larry: So Man Ray wants us to stay Calaga-strong by voting Hoopla, what do you think? ' ' Mr. Krabs: I’m voting Plankton. ' ' Larry: Yep, makes sense. ' ' (Larry goes to Plankton) ' ' Larry: Plankton, maybe instead of voting Mr. Krabs now, wait and vote Hoopla now? ' ' Plankton: Sure I guess, Krabs isn’t much of a threat. ' ' (Camera pans to Mrs. Puff, SpongeBob, and Patrick) ' ' Mrs. Puff: Guys, I got a steal-a-vote and I think I’m going to use it since I’ve heard plans that the Calagas are voting Hoopla. ' ' SpongeBob: Okay, sure. Who should we vote? I can get Maja on board. ' ' (Maja appears) ' ' Maja: What? ' ' SpongeBob: Let’s vote Larry. Something they won’t see coming, if we get Hoopla it’ll be up to Sandy. ' ' (SpongeBob walks to Hoopla) ' ' Hoopla: HOOPLA! ' ' SpongeBob: Hoopla, they’re planning to vote you tonight. Can you vote Larry? ' ' Hoopla: HOOPLA! ' ' (Camera cuts to Larry and Mr. Krabs) ' ' Larry: Can you please vote Hoopla? It’ll help all of our games. ' ' Mr. Krabs: Fine. But tomorrow Plankton goes. ' ' (Camera cuts to rewards challenge, Day Nineteen) ' ' Mr. Craps: Welcome Survivors, to your rewards challenge. The person who wins this will get the reward. For today’s challenge: you will be standing on a podium while holding up a bucket of water with a stick. If at any point you step off the podium or the bucket of water falls on you, you’re out. ' ' (Everyone gets on a pole) ' ' Mr. Craps: Go! ' ' (A few moments later) ' ' Mr. Craps: And Larry wins the reward! He may choose three other people to join him at the reward, which is a taco buffet. ' ' Larry: I guess I’ll take Don, Sandy, and Karen. ' ' Mr. Craps: Alright, everyone else, got nothing for you head back to camp. ' ' (At the reward) ' ' Larry: So would you guys be up to vote Hoopla tonight? ' ' Karen: Yeah, he’s really annoying. ' ' Don: I was planning on it. ' ' Larry: Alright, because I think the four of us could be in the final four together. ' ' Sandy: Yeah, this is my final four. ' ' (Camera pans back to Yoneyna) ' ' SquidClone: Yeah, it pisses me off that I didn’t get to go on the reward, but I guess it’s fine, maybe next time. ' ' SpongeBob: Hey SquidClone, we need your help. ' ' SquidClone: With what? ' ' SpongeBob: Would you vote Larry tonight? ' ' SquidClone: Sure. ' ' (Camera pans to Don, Karen, and Sandy) ' ' Don: So guys, we were all on the same tribe together, and I think we can all agree that Hoopla is annoying. ' ' Karen: Yeah, I’d be fine seeing him go. ' ' Sandy: Yeah I was already planning to vote him. ' ' Don: Then discussion over! ' ' (Camera pans to immunity challenge) ' ' Mr. Craps: Welcome Yoneyna to your first individual immunity challenge! Whoever wins will get this necklace and will be unable to recieve votes at Tribal Council tonight. For your challenge today: you will have to put together puzzle steps using a bag at the start, and then get up onto a higher platform. Up there you will have three balls, and will have to hit three targets. First person to take out all three targets wins! On your mark, get set, go! ' ' (Larry charges out, but can’t figure out the puzzle; Karen gets halfway through the puzzle steps. Mr. Craps: Karen with an early lead! ' ' (Karen loses the lead to Sandy, who loses it to SquidClone) ' ' Mr. Craps: SquidClone now in the lead, he has three steps left until he makes it to the targets. Don coming up right on his tail, with Sandy and Maja not far behind. ' ' Maja: I got all the pieces! ' ' Mr. Craps: Maja done with the puzzle steps! She may now go up and try to hit the targets! ' ' (Maja keeps missing the targets, and SquidClone makes it to the top) ' ' Mr. Craps: Maja and SquidClone leading this challenge, but Larry and Sandy get onto the platform! ' ' Larry: I’m so close! ' ' (Don makes it up and hits a target) ' ' Mr. Craps: Don hits a target, but SquidClone gets one! ' ' (Patrick gets onto the platform) ' ' Mr. Craps: Patrick and Karen now making it up, with almost half the tribe still trying to get past the puzzle! ' ' Plankton: It’s not fair I’m short! ' ' Mr. Craps: Plankton complaining again about his size. ' ' (SquidClone hits another target, and Karen hits her first) ' ' Mr. Craps: SquidClone only needs one more target! ' ' (SquidClone hits the final target) ' ' Mr. Craps: And SquidClone wins individual immunity! He will be unable to receive votes tonight at Tribal Council. Everyone else, tonight one of you will become the eighth person voted out at Tribal Council and the first member of our jury. ' ' (Camera immediatly pans to Tribal Council) ' ' Mr. Craps: Welcome Yoneyna to Tribal Council, where tonight somebody will become the first member of our jury. Mrs. Puff, now that we’re into the merge is it very much Juku vs. Calaga back at camp? ' ' Mrs. Puff: Yeah, over the past couple days that’s been the feeling but I’m hoping things will switch up. ' ' Mr. Craps: Patrick, hearing that does it worry you that you’re at the numbers disadvantage? ' ' Patrick: Not really. I dunno. ' ' Mr. Craps: Larry, going to your side, is that what’s going to unfold across the merge? Calagas vote out Jukus until they run out and have to turn on each other? ' ' Larry: I mean that’s kind of ideal. ' ' Sandy: Wait, I thought I was in your ‘final four’. ' ' Larry: Yeah you are! ' ' Mr. Craps: So you’ve now proven that you’re willing to work with Juku. Plankton, is this game going to be fluid as one once described it? ' ' Plankton: Yes, I believe it will be. ' ' Mr. Craps: Well then, it is now time t- ' ' Mrs. Puff: Wait, before you do that I would like to play my steal-a-vote. ' ' Mr. Craps: Okay, who’s vote would you like to steal? ' ' Mrs. Puff: Plankton. ' ' Mr. Craps: Alright, Plankton will not be able to vote tonight. Now it is time to vote. ' ' (Voting montage plays and shows Hoola voting Larry) ' ' Mr. Craps: If anybody has a hidden immunity idol and would like to play it, now would be the time to do so. ' ' (Nobody) ' ' Mr. Craps: It is now time to read the votes. First vote, Hoopla. Larry. Hoopla. Larry. Hoopla. Larry. Hoopla. Larry. Hoopla. Larry. Hoopla. Larry. That’s six votes Hoopla, six votes Larry. Eighth person voted out at tribal council and first member of our jury: Larry. Please bring me your torch. ' ' Larry: Well played guys. ' ' Mr. Craps: (snuffs torch) Larry, the tribe has spoken. ' ' (Cuts Larry’s arm) ' ' Mr. Craps: Well then it appears that this game really won’t be just Calaga versus Juku. Please grab your things and head back to camp. ' ' Larry: So yeah, that was a pretty blindside. I must admit I’m surprised and ready to see how the rest of this season goes. Good game guys, good game. ' ' Votes for Larry: SpongeBob, Patrick, Mrs. Puff (x2, vote stolen from Plankton), Hoopla, Maja, SquidClone Votes for Hoopla: Larry, Don, Karen, Mr. Krabs, Sandy, Man RayCategory:Episodes Category:2018 Category:2018 Episodes Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:2018 Transcripts